The present invention relates to a developing machine for developing the photosensitive films and, in more detail, it provides a developing machine for photosensitive films characterized in that both negative type, the non-image area being dissolved with water for development, and positive type, the non-image area being dipped into water or warm water and then the swollen non-image area being rubbed off for development, are developable together on the same machine and alkali solution or organic solvent is not used at all.
As the photosensitive layers of photosensitive films forming the image by removing the non-image area, the following is known: